


we'll find each other (especially in the dark)

by qubrazahra



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, daehyun during b.a.p hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qubrazahra/pseuds/qubrazahra
Summary: on finding a person exactly like you and on loving each other the way only people like you can





	

there was something strikingly endearing about him. at first she figured that it was probably just the way he was made, with that same familiar smile and his warm skin. in time she notices that it was more than just when he makes stupid jokes or when he kisses her when they both wake up in the morning. time passes and she stopped asking why. instead she grew grateful.

she met daehyun in the worst year of her life. she had lost everything she owned and everything she had fought for. in her younger years she vowed that she will live with passion and if ever that becomes jeopardised then her life loses it’s meaning. on that note, she gives up all the comforts she knew. she left home, took a chance to live in a city away from where she was born into and she handed it all onto the sweat of her handwork and the blessing of fate. when she left home, in her bag she had nothing more than what she needed, clothes, what little money she had, to grasp her dream of headlining fashion magazines and to one day star in films like her grandmother used to do when the elder was younger. her parents were opposed to it of course. in an era where such careers have strict expiration dates, they were not fond of letting their daughter into it. but headstrong as she was, she saw it as a challenge and she left.

at first it was alright, at first she got casting calls almost so often she pinches herself throughout her day. she met a good woman who assured her that she is in good hands. her naivety that comes with her youth eludes her from seeing the truth that the ‘good’ woman was indeed someone who is so used to using dreamers like her. her good streak last as quick as it took off. in the span of 3 month, what she earned got away from her hands and she lost all the luck she thought she was getting. just like that she was where she started, except now with less than what she had from before. 

it was in that time that she was convinced that a girl like her could never have possibly have anything good happen to her. she had to grind through her days, toiling day in day out to afford a place to stay and to have at least a meal a day. she couldn’t dare ask her parents for help, she was here because of her own decisions. this was something she had to fix herself. she survived in a small room on rent and in time she forgets the real reason why she was in the country in the first place. her beauty never faltered, she was the same bright-faced young woman, daring to dream out of her comfort zone. only now she knew that sometimes, dreams are all they could be.

it was in that dark time in which she spends most of her days in a squalid restaurant making ends meet. it was in this same dark place too that she meets people who were sure of her potential, telling her that tough times will pass and when it does, she needs to be back on her way to being the person she dreams to be. 

daehyun was a regular in the restaurant. this boy is on his wits end. he had sacrificed his youth on his dream. ever since he was little, he had always loved making music, it made him feel full when people enjoys his music. he never thought of doing anything else but that. when his fall came in the form of a hiatus for his group, it was a total hit for him. he lost his will and reason. there really was nothing else he wanted to do. of course, the break gave him time to catch up on the things he missed: hanging out with friends and family, going on trips… but it only last for a while. barely any time later, he longs to be back in the studio where he can no longer be in. for a long time, he finally got into a slump. daehyun forgets his smile and he slowly loses his voice.

his life became a cycle he was getting so tired of. it was sleep, wake up, grab a meal, go back home, go to bed and wake up again. he lost interest in anything. it breaks his heart that there are people around rooting for him and that there is nothing he could do about it. the only faces he see in a day are the people working in the restaurant near his apartment where he usually grabs his food from. 

usually when he comes in through the doors of the restaurant, the chirpy voices of the middle-aged couple who owns the place welcomes him. strangely today, he walk in into a quiet space. there was only two other people in the restaurant and they were almost done with their meals.

“hi, daehyun, anything i can get you?” a familiar voice asked and daehyun looks up to see her, a little more tired than she looks yesterday but not at all less beautiful than the first time he saw her a few months ago.

“just the usual… where’s auntie?” he asked, referring to the lady who was always busy around the restaurant making sure her patrons are well-fed.

“she and her husband got an emergency to attend to, they just left and they left me here in charge.” she responded with a smile and a shrug. daehyun nods and motions her to continue with her work and not let him keep her. 

it was less than 10 minutes later that his table was filled with food and he scoops them into his mouth. it was usually the same everyday except now the food taste a little different. he calls for her and asked about his meal. she sheepishly confessed that she whipped up his meal.

“this is really good!” daehyun realises that it had been while since he had something different in his cyclic daily patterns. noticing that there was no one else around and that the restaurant was close to closing time, daehyun offered her a seat. somehow tonight, he wanted to talk to somebody.

and they did. they never knew why it took so long for them to ask for something more than just their names. daehyun learns about her fight towards a dream that is slowly becoming faint and she learns about his loss, how empty he is now that what he had fought for for so far had become a distant dream again. they lamented, they laughed and they cried. in that solidarity, they saw familiarity in one another… somehow they found another person who understands how it is like to be so alone.

they found themselves in each other. they have closed themselves from anyone because of that fear that had long since tore them apart. who knew that in their darkness, they would find each other?

it took weeks and months for them both to grow out of their pain. for them to push each other forward, for them to hold each other, tell each other ‘it’s okay, it’s alright’. words they needed to hear, they both shower it to each other and in the darkness, these two trampled flowers glowed and they breathed. somehow, someway they managed to survive.

it’s years later and life is better, everything is different now. 

daehyun is back on stage, making the music he breathes. she is on screens, finally breaking through the odds, reaching out to the dream that she had never given up on. maybe that was all it took. it took tears and desperation. it took so much pain for them to finally understand that it only goes up when you’re down in the ground.

there was something extraordinary about her and he thinks about it all the time. maybe it was the soft of her voice or the safe of her embrace. he figures that maybe it was the warmth of her skin or the brightness of her eyes. in time he realises that it was more than just her smile or her fantastic cooking skills. time passes and he stopped asking why. instead he grew grateful.


End file.
